Sweet and Low
by Airanke
Summary: Who would have ever thought, that after everything she'd been through she'd pick him. Ibiki x Tayuya; IbiTayu
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet and Low**

Universe: Naruto Universe; post time-jump.

Pairing: Ibiki Morino x Tayuya

Summary: Who would have ever thought, that after everything she'd been through she'd pick him.

Two chapter sequel to "Gentle Query". Also my half of my fanfic trade with AyanaPL. =) Hope you like it my dear~!

Song inspiration: "Sweet and Low" by Augustana.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"She just gave you all that information? No arguments? No need for interrogation techniques?"

Ibiki nodded his head. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, completely shocked. He knew that she couldn't believe it was true.

"How did you do it?"

"I just gained her trust, and learned about her past as well."

The Hokage dropped into a moment of thought. When she opened her hazel eyes again, Ibiki knew that he would now need to tell Tsunade about Tayuya's past. He inwardly sighed.

"Tell me about her past, Ibiki."

"Hai. She came from a rich family; her father was a feudal lord. Their small village was near where Sound is now, and she was given to Orochimaru at the ripe age of twelve. She had learned her flute techniques from her mother, and her father had introduced her to the beasts she can summon with her flute. Once she got the curse seal from Orochimaru, her power with the flute was doubled and the beasts listened to her even more so than before. Shikamaru would be able to better explain her techniques, seeing as he actually fought with her."

"And did she tell you how she survived the attack from Temari?"

At this Ibiki was silent. He hadn't thought to ask about that; he had been too intriguied by Tayuya's past. He shook his head, "no I didn't ask her that."

"Hm, you should. Later. Tell me first how she lost her family, or if she knows what happened to them."

Ibiki thought for a moment, "she thinks they're dead. She didn't return to the Sound after her fight with Shikamaru and Temari. She just went straight to where her family had lived. When she got there her family's estate was empty and abandoned, so she left."

Tsunade looked thoughtful, "so, all we need to know about her now is how she survived the fight. Then we'll have her lead us to where she knows Orochimaru was last," Ibiki watched as a thought seemed to come to the Hokage, "Ibiki."

"Yes?"

"How does she know where Orochimaru may be?"

"... I'll ask her that as well."

"Good. I suppose you should take her out to eat. I'd like to make her a member of the village; her flute playing would be very useful against the Akatsuki. Shizune!" she called. The secretary came running in, "hai?"

"Fetch me Shikamaru. If he's with Temari ask her to come as well. I'd like to ask them about how their fight with Tayuya was."

"Of course!" Shizune dashed out of the office, her heels clicking eagerly against the tile floor. Tsunade nodded to Ibiki, "go to the tunnels and get her out. Take her to any restaurant of your choice. Oh, and give her that dress to change into," Tsunade nodded to cream colored dress hanging by the door, "it was the only piece of clothing that Shizune had that would fit Tayuya. Be gone."

"Hai," Ibiki muttered, lifting the dress off the hook. He hurried down to the tunnels and nodded to the guards. One of them went with him to open Tayuya's "prison" room door. Once inside – and before she could ask anything – he thrust the dress toward her and commanded, "change into this. I'm taking you out for something to eat."

She blinked at him and scrambled to her feet, grabbing the dress. Without a word Ibiki walked out of the room and stood in front of the window, glaring at some of the male guards when they walked by. From inside there was a knock on the door, and Ibiki released a short laugh, _'what an interesting way to ask to come out.'_

He pulled open the door and stared.

The dress fit her like a glove, and she'd taken that ridiculous hat of hers off, leaving her hair to tumble all over. She wasn't paying attention to him – instead she was trying to keep her hair out of her face. A female guard with clips in her hair hesitated before pulling one out and offering it to Tayuya, her eyes on Ibiki. He gave a slight nod, and the guard relaxed. Tayuya took the clip, "thanks," and shoved it into her hair, finally looking at Ibiki.

"Well then, let's go," he instructed and turned, beginning his walk down the hall. When she didn't follow immediately he looked over his shoulder. His brows furrowed and she hurried after him.

_'Was that disappointment I just saw?' _ he asked himself. She had been staring at him with somewhat drooping eyes, like she was upset he hadn't commented on the dress. He shook his head. He'd probably misread the look.

He took her to a restaurant that he liked. It wasn't too fancy nor expensive, and at least Tayuya's dress was simple and didn't demand he go somewhere more fancy.

They were led to a table for two in a far corner, as Ibiki had requested. He didn't want to draw in an audience because he was bringing a prisoner into the restaurant.

"So," Ibiki started, setting down his menu and waving over a waiter. While the young man was coming Ibiki continued, "I talked to the Hokage."

Tayuya nodded and the waiter turned to her first, "what would you like miss?"

"Uh, I'll have the club sandwich and a coke."

"Very good. And you, sir?" he asked, turning to Ibiki.

"Green tea and pork ramen."

"Of course. I'll return with your orders in about ten minutes time," he explained, then collected the menus and left to the kitchens.

"So you talked to the Hokage. What did she... what else does she want to know?" Tayuya asked, changing her question at the last moment. Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "she wants to know how you survived Temari's attack, and how you know where Orochimaru is right now."

Tayuya's eyes darkened and she glared down at her shoes. Ibiki tensed.

She raised her head and breathed in deeply, "I survived by creating a shadow clone right before a huge tree fell on me. It lasted for a while because I kept sending chakra to it. I'm lucky I reached a village before I fainted. A kind old woman and her son brought me to their home and nursed me back to health. That was my home for a while, until I got caught by your freaking shinobi. They're probably worried sick."

"We'll stop by and let them know you're fine, then."

"Huh?" she stared at him in shock. Ibiki continued unfazed, "Tsunade-sama would like you to be the guide of the group that is going to go after Orochimaru. You can stop by their home first to let them know that you're all right."

Tayuya blinked at him then smiled. He stared – she had a beautiful smile. However, she realized what she was doing and coughed into her hand. The waiter came back with their food and set it before them without a word. He bowed slightly and then walked away.

For a time the two ate in silence, and Ibiki couldn't help wondering if the son of the old woman had left an impression on Tayuya.

After Tayuya took a sip of her coke Ibiki asked again, "so how do you know where Orochimaru is currently stationed?"

"Simple," she twisted her neck and jabbed a finger at the curse seal still there. Ibiki stared and then muttered softly, "oh."

"He knows I'm still alive so... he wants me to come see him soon. And I will. With the squad," she smiled wickedly, making Ibiki chuckle.

"You seem excited about that."

"I am. I hope you guys will let me land a nice bunch on that Uchiha bastard first, though. I really need to knock his annoyingly pretty face in."

Ibiki laughed a bit more loudly at this, "very well. I'll see to it that you can have your punch, regardless of what his teammates would prefer."

Tayuya laughed, and Ibiki paid for their meal. They were leaving the restaurant when Shizune found them.

"Ah, you must be Tayuya," she held out her hand, "I'm Shizune. I just came back up from the tunnels," Tayuya took her hand and nodded. Ibiki saw Tayuya's old clothes draped over Shizune's arm.

"You're going to come stay with me for a while. Tsunade-sama has dubbed you a neutral ally to Konoha, so you'll get better treatment."

"Why have I become an ally so damn easily?" Tayuya exclaimed, her eyes widening with disbelief. Shizune giggled behind her hand, "well, you didn't really resist being brought in by the squad. As long as you're good and behave, you can become a member of Konoha."

At this Tayuya became excited, "r-really? I can?"

"Yes."

The eighteen year old did a little happy dance. Shizune turned, "well, come along then, Tayuya. I'll take you to my apartment now."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at Tayuya when she didn't follow Shizune immediately, "aren't you going?"

"Yes," the girl said, taking a few steps forward. Ibiki turned his head to look at a store across the street.

Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips lightly touch the edge of his mouth. He reached up but Tayuya was now by Shizune's side, swaying her hips, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

* * *

Next chapter a bit of action and some romance ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I FAIL. I can't believe I didn't submit this yet! Like, omg. I finished it... weeks and weeks and WEEKS ago. Argh  
**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy that last installment of "Sweet and Low" :)

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Two weeks later and the ANBU squad – plus Tayuya and Ibiki – were on their way to the village Tayuya had been staying at. Surprisingly, Orochimaru had moved his position to somewhere near that village during the two-week time of preparation. Tsunade and the ANBU squad were pleased about this, but it had Tayuya very worried. Ibiki questioned her about her worry when they stopped for the night, only a two hour run from the village.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because he thinks I'm being hidden in that village, maybe?" she snapped back then quickly looked away, "I'm sorry I just – I'm worried about that old woman and her son. He wasn't that old. Maybe ten."

Ibiki just stared at her, "so you're afraid that Orochimaru...?"

"Yes."

--

Ibiki couldn't keep Tayuya from shooting off like a rocket once they reached the small village. The ANBU squad quickly dispatched to see if Orochimaru was anywhere nearby; Ibiki hurried after Tayuya.

When he found her – ten minutes later – she was trying to comfort the old woman, who was clearly relieved and angered to see her.

"Do you know how worried I was, young woman?"

"I – I had an idea, obaa-san, I just didn't expect that... enough about me! Where's Teiyo? Please tell me Teiyo's here."

Ibiki came up to stand next to Tayuya as the old woman's eyes filled with tears, "I-I don't know, Tayu-chan. A – a man came here and he -- he took my little Teiyo."

Tayuya's hands clenched into fists and she glared at the ground. Ibiki eyed here, _'she's upset now.'_

"I'll find him I promise I'll – I'll bring him back home."

That night, Tayuya went straight to Ibiki's room. She walked in without knocking or asking, and then flung herself onto the bed.

"Ah – Tayuya?"

"..."

"... are you alright?"

"... no."

"What would you have me do."

"Just let me stay here."

"Very well..." he eyed her suspiciously and then went back to reading the book he had in his hands. An hour passed, and he assumed she was asleep. As he walked over to her to pick her up and take her back to her own room, she latched her arms around his neck. And kissed him.

He froze, fingers twitching. His analytic mind had no idea what to make of this, and was a useless whirring machine in his skull. She pulled back, opened her eyes and released him.

He stared at her as she lay back down on the bed, and he decided that it would be pointless to move her.

--

"I see you've found me."

"Where's Teiyo!?"

"Oh? The little boy? He's with Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied, taking delight in Tayuya's fury. Her pretty face twisted in a snarl, not one Ibiki would enjoy having turned on him.

She nearly attacked Orochimaru but Ibiki grabbed her arm, "leave him to the ANBU! Tsunade-sama picked them for a reason – right, Yamato-san?"

"Hai," the wood user replied before having branches wrap themselves around Orochimaru. Tayuya and Ibiki hurried down the halls in search of Teiyo. They threw open doors and left them open, running top speed to find the little boy.

_'She's very worried,'_ Ibiki observed, _'very, very worried. I hope the boy is still alive.'_

Finally, they came to the hall. Ibiki skid to a stop but Tayuya continued forward, screaming, "UCHIHA YOU BASTARD!!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't been expecting the attack, and Tayuya's fist connected solidly with his cheek. Ibiki was sure that the crack that followed the punch was very satisfying for her.

"Tayuya, find Teiyo. I'll take care of this traitor."

"Hai," she scampered off, calling the little boy's name. Ibiki heard the boy respond as he jerked Sasuke to his feet. Yamato and the other ANBU came in, but they had solemn faces.

"Orochimaru got away?"

"Yes."

"That's fine. We have Sasuke. Let's get out of here once Tayuya finds us."

"No. I'll go find her," before Ibiki could stop him, one of the ANBU shot off, calling for Tayuya.

"Orochimaru may have gone after her, Ibiki-san."

"Ah. Of course," his brows furrowed at his failure to realize this. They waited for ten minutes and were about to go off and find the two but they appeared – the ANBU was tired.

"Ran into Kabuto. She gave him one hell of a joyride, though," the ANBU reported, jerking his thumb at Tayuya who currently had her nose in the little boy's hair.

"Good you have the bo-"

"Teiyo."

"... you have Teiyo," Ibiki corrected, "and we have Sasuke. Let us leave."

--

They couldn't stay in the village very long after that, but now that Orochimaru's precious Sasuke had been taken away – and now that he had the knowledge of Tayuya not being in the small village – he had left. Ibiki assumed that he was making plans to get Sasuke back.

Teiyo and Tayuya had a difficult time separating – Teiyo was like a younger brother to her.

"Tayuya, come now. We have to get back to Konoha; staying here endangers these people."

She was quiet, and finally she stood, slowly releasing Teiyo's hand. Ibiki watched him watch her as she dragged herself toward them.

"Bye-bye, Tayuya-onee-chan."

"Bye, Teiyo. Maybe I'll visit sometime. In a year maybe."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

--

The trek back to Konoha was longer than before, it seemed to Ibiki. He hadn't forgotten about the fact that Tayuya had kissed him – no, he had merely failed to bring it up. He was not a man usually confused about things, but Tayuya's kiss confused him.

As the restless group was on the last leg of their trip to Konoha, Tayuya fell into step next to Ibiki at the front; Sasuke was being dragged along, kicking and screaming, by Yamato. The ANBU had by now gotten used to his shrieks of rage about not being able to get his revenge.

"Not everybody does, jerk-bastard," Tayuya hissed under her breath. Ibiki laughed. She never failed to amuse him with her vocabulary.

A minute of silence passed, and the gates of Konoha could be seen rising in the distance when Tayuya asked, "so you aren't going to say anything, then?"

This caught Ibiki off guard and he almost informed her that he didn't know what she was talking about. He caught himself, however, and replied, "I'm not quite sure what to say. You haven't even known me that long."

She coughed lightly, "w-well that's true. I guess. But I... I don't really care. Much. At all. I mean I – um -"

"You should be quiet before you hurt yourself," he said with a smile. She punched him lightly in the arm, "oh shut up!"

"Respect your elders."

"I don't give a damn about the fact that your old!"

"Well, you should."

"And if I don't?"

He gave her a menacing look, "I might just have to interrogate you."

This silenced her but she began laughing, and hooked her arm through his. He accepted this, and her strange behavior; the fact that she liked him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled peacefully, and looked ahead at the gate that opened before them, like it was opening up onto new life.

* * *

Hope the ending is fitting 3


End file.
